Hellboys baby
by snowzinger5
Summary: John comes back after 2 years in Iran to find Liz pregnant and Hellboy on edge. One shot Postmovie. I dont own Hellboy


John walked up the driveway of B.P.R.D. Headquarters as the black Caddilac sped away across the gravel. John began to steadily jog, his year away from the B.P.R.D. Was boring as Hell. He was relieved when he heard that he was being transferred from the American Embassy in Iran back to Newark, NJ and to a place where he felt most at home. He get up to the door only to see Hellboy open it wearing a cooking apron and a cooking glove covered his left hand." Holy cow Hellboy why are you dressed like that?" John said between laughs." Well in Liz's opinion the cooks cant cook to her standards so I have to help cook now." Hellboy yawned as he walked to John and gave him a pat on the back. John noticed dark circles under Hellboys eyes, and a bottle of _WAKE-AID_ was sticking out of his apron. " I havent slept in days John please me and Abe are exausted give us some help." John nodded and said to his red skinned friend. " Sure Hellboy of course I will ill help you guys out.. is Liz pregnant?" " Of course she is John couldnt you figure that out?" They walked into The B.P.R.D. Building and checked themselves back in. Hellboy took John to Liz's room, Liz had a enormous bulging belly and she had a big bowl of chicken wings in her hands next to bowl of very spicy chili on the table. " Hi John." Liz said as she munched down on wing after wing often dipping them in the chili and eating them. John jumped when the music on the T.V. jumped loudly and zombie moans came from the T.V. . " So how are doing John, how was Iran." " It was boring I miss the Bureau." Liz smiled at him and grabbed a ultrasound picture and handed to John.

" They think it might be a girl and its going to be a big kid." Liz yelped in pain as the baby kicked her and she grabbed onto Hellboys right hand." Abe has himself so worried over Liz he's been doing so many tests, ultrasound, MRI, even X-rays and blood tests. I swear if I see one more needle again ill cut him up and sell him to _Red Lobster_." Hellboy scolded as he turned a deeper shade of red. " Now Hellboy you know old Abe means well." Liz said as she dipped another wing in chili. Hellboy lead John out of her room and to Johns new room. " She over the past 9 months has watched every single zombie and horror movie, read every last horror novel, and eaten every kind of spicy food earth can offer. Add that I havent slept in the past 3 days and im tired as a horse on morphine." Hellboy yawned as he opened the door to Johns room. The room was nice and adequate, it had a T.V., laptop, and a few chairs and a bed. John already had his things sent here and went to help Hellboy . Soon John was done with helping Liz he went to Abe's lab as Abe looked over many X-rays and MRI's and blood test results . " Hmm, Liz's blood sugar level is doing well, her cholesterol level is normal, her arteries are clean, and her metabolism is the best for her age. The only thing that bothers me is all this attraction to Horror movies and such violent material. That might be caused by her hormonal increase which must stimulating the adrenal glands in her body. Besides that there is nothing to worry about." Abe turned to John as he heard Hellboy tending to Liz. " She is going to be fine this soon to be child is a second for mankind." "How long do you think before she will have this child. Abe held up another ultrasound and took out a pointer saying, " This is the baby ultrasound I recorded this morning. The heart and lungs are fully developed and the babys limbs are fully functional. So Liz will be having this baby soon." " Oh jeez this is sending Hellboy of the deep end as it is." John said as he sat down in a lab chair. " He hasnt been sleeping either and the pills hes taking are starting to have affects on him.

Liz, one day got the bright idea to invite John and Abe to have dinner with her and Hellboy.

For once Hellboy didnt have to cook because Liz insisted she cook this time and told Hellboy to take a nap. He couldnt sleep knowing any second now Liz could go into labor. He kept taking more _WAKE-AID _pills every day. As they sat down to dinner and each started eating Liz had already eaten half of her meal. They ate and stared in shock as Liz downed food faster than they could possibly imagine . Thats when disaster ripped loose. " Please pass the rolls," Hellboy casually said and Abe passed the rolls to him. Just as Hellboy scopped one up his head landed on his plate of food he finnaly fainted from exaustion . Liz gasped as she saw his red skinned face land in his mashed potatoes. Abe and John rushed to their feet as Liz clambered onto her feet with her cane as Abe and Hellboy ran to Hellboy. Abe slapped Hellboys face as John splashed water on his mush covered face. Soon Liz shouted in his ear "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Then Abe shouted in his ear, " Hey Liz is going to have a mood swing" He got a slap from Liz and a supressed giggle from John. " Hey this isnt funny Abe. " It is ive heard you and seen you with one of your mood swings, you actually send him running!" Soon he got slapped by Liz again . After many minutes of trying to wake Hellboy Liz started rubbing her belly painfully. " Uh boys its time." John and Abe looked up as they realised what she meant. Just in time for Hellboy to wake up screaming " Where is she!?" John basically shouted at Hellboy, " Liz is in labor so stop having nightmares and help us"! Hellboy darted to Liz and scopped her up as Abe ran to the lab and got prepped to deliver her baby. John was forced to wait outside the lab as he heard Liz scream in agony as he heard Abe say " Push Liz push!" Soon after around what seemed like10 hours of waiting he was allowed to go in. He smiled as he saw Hellboy holding a cute baby girl in his big right hand. She looked like Liz with her black hair and Hellboys red skin and small horns growing out of her head. He came just in time to see the girl grasp her fathers right hand thumb. Hellboy started crying as he saw his daughter grasp his thumb and Liz smiled as he handed her their daughter. Abe pulled off a apron, rubber gloves and a surgical mask and said, " Lacey Sherman. Born 13 pounds 10 onces on September 21st 2006 at 3:12 A.M." He smiled and handed Hellboy a birth certificate. " Well lets hope she hasnt inherited your powers Liz." Hellboy said, and then he kissed Liz on the lips.


End file.
